pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Continuity
For the mainstream counterpart of this universe, see Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe. PJ Masks Animated Universe is the universe where the PJ Masks animated series takes place, with all its events from all three current seasons being its canon. It is the home dimension of the vigilante counterparts of Les Pyjamasques; the PJ Masks, and an alternate reality of Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe. The location that takes place appears to be a counterpart of Tarbiscoville that is unnamed, otherwise known as "The City" that is set in Panama, Central America. *Unlike the rest of the universes, the PJ Masks Animated Universe has a vigilante setting that exists in the universe. The universe included a vigilante version of the Pyjamasques Quartier Général known as the PJ Masks Headquarters. Common vigilante characters like Flossy Flash and Master Fang. Even the atmosphere is dark and mysterious, and it borrows elements from vigilante comics such Spider-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Batman. **The heroes and villains have generic vigilante features instead of dream/nightmare or fantasy elements, but the nightime themes remain intact for the villains. **Initally, unlike Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe and the Classic Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe, there were no monsters or fantasy elements in the universe until this all changed when the events of "The Dragon Gong", "Meet An Yu" and "The Splat Monster" begun. ***The names for the characters are also included as their mainstream counterpart's names are converted from fantasy to vigilante themed such as Catboy, Owlette and Gekko's names being a vigilante equavalent of Yoyo, Bibou and Gluglu's names, while villains (with the exception of Romeo) such as Luna Girl, Night Ninja and the Wolfy Kids have names that are a equvalient of Sorceline, Ninjaka and Les Farfeloups' names. ***The heroes also have suits that resemble Marvel and DC characters, like having superhero symbols for example. ***Unlike Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe, this universe contains exclusive advanced vigilante technology rather than the fantasy equalvalent: examples include the PJ Bracelets; a wrist gadgetry used to transform the hero's pajamas into a costume, and the PJ Picture Player which is used to track any villains. ****The heroes costumes are super-powered instead of being magical. *The primary location of the universe; The City, is set in Panama, Central America instead of the northeastern region of France where Tarabiscoville would usually take place in Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe. *The PJ Masks Animated Universe had alternate versions of actual events from Les Pyjamasques Picture Universe such as Luna Girl stealing presents during Christmas instead of stealing them during the events of Sorceline's birthday, and Luna Girl planned to ruin summer by pumping clouds from her Luna Magnet instead of stealing the Animal Totems to make children not dream anymore that Sorceline intended to do. *Unlike Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe, the stories are more simpler and less elaborate such as the villains' plans, backstories and the profiles of characters. Even the villains lack daytime identities in this universe. *Despite working in the night, the villains also work in the daytime which means there is a good chance of the PJ Masks to find sightings of villains than in the night, such as the moths being left behind and seen by the PJ Masks, as well as Robo-Owl and Robo-Gekko using their freeze-beams to freeze and capture Amaya and Greg offscreen in "Catboy VS. Robo-Cat". *All the characters in the PJ Masks Animated Universe seem to speak Canadian/American English instead of French. *Unlike Les Pyjamasques trio, the PJ Masks will be active at night as superheroes at bedtime instead of midnight. *Despite the PJ Masks Animated Universe being dark tone and having vigilante themes, there is no lethal nor negative themes at all; unlike Les Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe and the Classic Pyjamasques Picture Book Universe. **Luna Girl's Luna Magnet doesn't have the ability to struck harmful lightning that Sorceline's magnet would usually do. But Luna Girl owns a Moon Ball as emphasized in "Night of the Cat" that can electrocute people, as it is filled with moon energy. **Romeo's gadgets contains destructive features that are nerfed: such as not having Roméo Mécano and Classic Roméo Mécano's inventions that contain pinchers, saws and missiles. However, the Space Laser is shown to be the only exception. **The villains would also tend to use their gadgets not to harm people whenever they're either angry or annoyed, unlike Sorceline and Roméo Mécano. ***Other than the non-lethal and positive themes applied to the PJ Masks Animated Universe, the gadgets and weapons that the villains use are not based on children's toys nor fantasy-themed, and are more related to a real supervillain's weapon or gadgets, and the gadgets and weapons that the villains lack are exclusive to the mainstream counterparts of the villains. Examples include: ***Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos would rather use acrobatic moves and Sticky Splats rather than using Ninjaka and the Ninjazouaves' jumping balloons as transportation, a gadget that is based on the space hopper toy. ***Romeo lacks a extendable mechanical arm at his bag that is strapped to his back, while Roméo Mécano has this type of gadget. ***Luna Girl tends to use her Luna Magnet to carry more than one item rather than using both her magnet and equipped with a black magical sack that Sorceline uses to steal toys. *The City *Moon *Mystery Mountain *School *Museum *Playground *PJ Masks Headquarters *Catboy (Connor) *Owlette (Amaya) *Gekko (Greg) *Romeo *Luna Girl *Night Ninja *Armadylan (Dylan) *The Wolfy Kids *Cameron *Cameron's sister *Teacher Category:Universes